


Creativity

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Body Paint, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Leah and her wife make art together
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Creativity

"It looks good." Danielle called over shoulder. "It's easily the best looking piece of art I've helped make."

"That's because I made it." Leah said as she stepped up behind her wife.

"Yes, but painting it's what makes it pop."

"Well," Leah sighed softly."I guess that's true."

Dany laughed as she felt Leah's arms slip under hers. Leah put her chin on her wife's right shoulder, bringing her hands up and gently cupping her breasts. Dany had to admit that she did actually enjoy helping her wife paint, especially when the artist suggested they do it naked to avoid ruining clothes. She relaxed back into Leah's arms as her wife gently touched her chest.

"Wait... wh... why do your hands feel... wet?" Dany finally asked as she started to notice the way Leah's hands felt on her.

Leah'd been touching her hard enough that her hands rarely moved over her breasts, but as she started to absent mindedly play with her nipples, Dany noticed that there was something off. She glanced down at her breasts, only to find smears of bright purple paint between Leah's fingers. She watched her wife slip her hands off her, trailing purple over the sides of her breasts, across her ribs, and onto her back.

When she turned around, she found Leah slowly backing away as she tried not to burst out laughing. She looked back at her chest and did her best to see the damage her wife had done to her sides.

"Oh, this is funny?" Dany asked as she smiled wider.

Leah nodded, almost bringing her hands up to her face. "Yeah. Mostly for your face right now."

Dany forced a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't try and hide that smile!" Leah called out, now openly laughing at her wife's reaction.

"Ok." Dany said with an almost terrifying calmness.

Leah watched, laughing, as her wife turned and walked over towards the sculpture they had been finishing that afternoon. Leah's laugh faded as she watched Dany step past the artwork and over to the table holding all the paint.

"Hey, Dany come on." Leah said, her smile evident in her tone.

The farmer slowly perused the colors as if she were making a major decision in her life.

"Dany, I'm serious." Leah said sternly.

Pink it is. Dany pressed her right palm onto the paper plate that held pink. She turned back to Leah slowly, smiling menacingly at her wife. The artist was still standing in the middle of the room, hands covered in purple as she tried to intimidate Dany.

"This isn't funny." Leah said as she grinned. "You know I hate pink."

"You shouldn't have brought it then." Dany's voice was calm as she closed the distance between them.

"You wouldn't have come if I didn't!" Even as she spoke, trying to hide the giggles in her voice, Leah moved to the side to step around her wife.

Dany was unfortunately just as fast. She moved over, blocking the way to the bathroom and the only lockable door inside the house.

Leah switched tactics when she realized she wouldn't be able to run past her. "Dany please." The artist whimpered, doing her best to appear sad.

"Accept your punishment." Dany whispered as she tried to appear menacing despite her nudity.

"I married a psychopath."

Dany smiled wider, taking another step towards her wife. Leah was almost against the far wall by now, and she was starting to get desperate. She did her best not to put her hands on anything as she pressed back against the small table she had in her old cabin.

"Your goddamn right." Dany hissed, before lunging at her.

Leah did manage to get under her wife's arms, avoiding her for just a second as she started running to the bathroom. It didn't matter, because the more athletic woman easily turned and grabbed her wife.

"Dany!" Leah screeched, cackling wildly as she was lifted in the air. "Stop!"

The arms around her waist kept her pressed tight against her wife. The still wet paint on Dany's breasts smeared between the two of them, spreading it up onto Dany's chest and across the lower half of Leah's back. Even as the farmer laughed, she pressed her right hand flat onto her wife to cover the side of her belly.

"No escape!" Dany exclaimed triumphantly.

Leah felt her feet come back to the ground, and then the weight of the larger woman slowly drag her to the ground. She tried to run for a moment, but her wife's arms were too strong to get out of and her body too heavy to drag. She felt Dany wrap a leg around both of hers as she slowly trapped her on the ground.

"Tap."

"No! Let me go, Dany!" Leah yelled as she tried to wriggle free.

She could feel the paint smearing as she twisted in Dany's arms. The majority of her stomach had some of the cool, wet paint on it. After a few more seconds of trying in vain to free herself, she gave up and tapped her purple coated hand on her wife's thigh.

Dany twisted Leah in her arms so they were facing each other, the red head smiling down at her with a wide grin. Leah hated how adorable she looked with her hair a mess, specks of paint on her face from earlier, and the smear of purple all over her chest.

"Ready for your punishment?" Dany asked gleefully.

"That wasn't it? No, come on Dany." Leah said in shock, trying to sound more annoyed than she actually was.

Danielle sat up, straddling her wife and smiling down at her, before standing up with her legs on either side of her.

"Roll over." She ordered as she laughed.

Leah did as she was told, though she made a point of staring at her wife's crotch before she did. Dany rolled her eyes before she sat down beside her. With her legs tucked off to the side, Dany leaned forward to grab her wife by the hips. Leah yelped as she was lifted onto her wife's lap, sliding across the canvas they'd laid out before they began painting.

"You could warn me!" Leah laughed as her wife straightened her legs under her.

Again, the artist yet out a surprised yelp. She looked back at her wife with a menacing glare. Dany only winked at her and brought her hand down again.

"Fuck!" Leah hissed. "That one actually kind of hurt."

Dany smiled, observing the pink smears and reddening skin of her wife's rear. Between her legs, she could see Leah's unshaven pussy was just a bit wet. Again, she brought her hand down.

"Fuck!"

"Language, young lady."

"I'm older than you!" Leah exclaimed in amusement. "Ow! Mother fucker!"

The last smack seemed to do the trick for Leah. She couldn't hide the slight moan in her voice as she swore at her wife. Dany sped up her hits, spanking her wife several times as the hits came faster and faster.

"Holy fuck!" Leah screamed as she balled her fists and laid her forehead against the floor. "Dany!"

Danielle smiled down at her wife, pausing in her steady, rapid assault as she slowly caressed and ran her nails across her wife's ass. It was bright red in the places not covered in paint, and she was sure the link hid darker spots as well. She could feel a small drip of her wife's arousal on her right thigh, and she decided to wait for Leah to recover.

Leah propped herself up on her elbows after a few moments, running her hand through her hair. She glanced back at her wife, who burst out laughing when she saw her.

"What's so funny?!" Leah shouted as she smiled up at Dany.

"Your hands, dumbass!"

Leah looked down to see streaks in the paint on her hands. "Fuck me."

Dany squeezed her wife's butt at that, leaning over to look her in the eyes. "Is that an order, ma'am?"

"Yes, actually." Leah said as she rolled onto her back.

Danielle brought her legs out from under her wife, and she watched as Leah bent her knees and spread her legs apart.

Snapping her fingers, Leah pointed down between her crotch. "Do your job."

Dany got up enough to move below her wife, placing her hands on Leah's thighs to spread them more.

"Gladly." She said before burying her face in the soft, wet hair.

In hindsight, she should have asked Leah to wash her hands. As always, the woman tangled in hand in Danielle's hair and let the other one paw at her own breasts. Dany couldn't really be bothered to stop now. She'd end up showering before they went back to their home anyway.

Instead, the farmer decided to put all her thoughts into pleasing her wife. Dany pressed her lips to her wife, eagerly running her tongue up Leah's slit before lapping greedily at the folds. Leah rolled her hips forward as Dany slid her tongue into her, doing her best to taste as much of her before she pulled her tongue back out. The feeling of her wetness on her tongue, the heavy smell of sex and sweat, even the frantic mumbling of her name, all of it drove Dany wild as she worked her tongue deeper and deeper into Leah.

All throughout it, Leah made sure she expressed her joy. Aside from her hips slowly grinding on her wife's face, the artist shivered in pleasure as her wife caressed every inch of her pussy with her tongue. Each time she rolled her tongue over Leah's clit, Dany was rewarded with a short, choked moan. When she slid back in, typically deeper as she desperately tried to bring her wife's wetness into her own mouth, Leah would whimper and shiver. Even as Dany stops to gently tug at one of her lips, Leah can't help but try and force her head down again with the hand in her hair.

Leah's eyes fell down to her wife's at one of those moments, and she watched with bated breath as Dany's mouth came to her cunt again. She felt her wife's tongue again, this time ignoring her clit entirely in favor of trying to coax more of her arousal out and into her mouth. Leah can't help but let out a high pitched gasp, and the laugh from her wife sends soft shockwaves of pleasure through her core. By then, Dany had given up on being witty or sarcastic or a nuisance to her wife. All her thoughts were on the soft, warm pussy at her lips. She worked her tongue endlessly; diving in to her wife, stroking every spot she knew Leah loved, and then bringing the exquisite reward back out.

It works wonders for Leah. Her left breast is streaked with purple paint, which by now was starting to dry, and her hair is a sweaty mess. She watches with half lidded eyes as Dany steadily fucks her with her tongue, dragging her wife to the edge with an ease that comes with hours of practice.

Leah's response is the same as it always is. Her frantic panting and the steady pleading of her wife's name becomes a mumbled blur of gasps and half attempts at speaking. Her fingers grip Dany's hair tight for a few moments as her back arches. Just as she reaches her peak, her eyes closed and her body tense from the sensory overload, her fingers let go of Dany's hair as she splays them straight out. Her words string together in one long drawn out moan, and Dany is rewarded again as the bottom of her face is painted in Leah's come.

Dany slips her self out from the tangle of Leah's legs as her wife slowly comes down. She watches, enraptured, as Leah's breasts rise and fall. She happily reaches up and grasps the right one, massaging it lightly as she listens wife's heavy breathing. Leah's eyes open again, and she blinks a few times before she focuses back on Dany. The farmer makes a point of actively ignoring her in favor of gently playing with her nipple.

Two can play this game, asshole. Leah thinks to herself.

"Well," Leah yawns as she stretches, "I guess we take a shower and head home." This time she throws her arm over her mouth, actually yawning into her elbow. "I'm pretty tired, honestly."

"If you try and leave this building, without making me come, I will spank you until you can't walk."

Leah laughs out loud at that, before pointing to the small end table next to her old bed. "Bottom drawer." She says, before running her hands up and down her wife's hips. "For when I get lonely and start thinking about you."

Dany smiles at her and leans down, planting a wet kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Gross." Leah mumbles as her wife gets up.

She opens her mouth to make another comment, but stops as she watches Dany walking away from her. She's thankful they moved all the furniture to the far wall, if only because she gets to see her wife's naked body in motion for just a few seconds longer. Again she laughs as she admires the streaks of purple all over the redhead, including in her hair.

Dany opens the drawer with her not paint covered hand, and stares back at Leah in frustration.

"I've been looking for this." She says, mild annoyance mixed in with her laughter. "You've had this the whole damn time?"

"It's really good!" Leah exclaimed excitedly.

"I know its good! It was an expensive toy." Dany says as she waves the dildo at her wife. "That's why I wanted it back so bad!"

Leah covers her eyes with her arms, laughing with no remorse. "I'm sorry! Just get over here and put it in me."

"Right," Dany says mockingly as she walks back, "because I cum best when you're being fucked?"

"No." Leah says, propping herself up on her elbows. "But you cum when we trib."

The look on Leah's face, and the fact that Dany was standing there staring at her wife's open legs, was intoxicating. Again she wanted to sass her, but her thoughts were too preoccupied with taking in the sight before her.

"Fuck." Dany mumbled.

"You're welcome." Leah sang to her, rolling her hips side to side lightly, as if to present her pussy to Dany.

It turned out that was enough for the farmer. She took the last few steps to her wife, sat back down facing her, and brought their legs together. Just before they touched, leaned forward a bit and aimed one end of the dildo between her wife's legs. The sound and ease that it slid in with sent a shiver through Leah, and Dany took her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched. When it was almost halfway in, Dany moved forward and pressed the other end to her pussy. It didn't go in as easily, but the soft squelch as it entered her was heavenly go both their ears.

As soon as the toy was in them both, Leah took the lead. She grabbed her wife's arms, pulling her forward and pressing their lips together. Dany yelped as she was tugged into the kiss, and she trembled just a bit as their hips collided; burying the toy inside their pussies. She wanted to curse, or cry out, or moan loudly; but as soon as her lips parted her wife buried her tongue inside her. She wrapped her arms around her wife, letting her take control. Leah adjusted their position for a second, making sure they were both comfortable, and then began to slowly rub their hips together.

Dany almost hated how easily she got off. Between the toy inside her, easily spreading her lips as it filled her, and the steady gyrations of her wife's hips, she was done before they could really start. Worst, and also best, of all was the way Leah spoke to her. Amidst the constant kisses and pecks and the tongue forcing its way into her mouth, Leah showered her in praise and adoration.

"You feel so good."

"You look beautiful like this."

"Your pussy is so soft against mine."

"I'm gonna come again, all for you."

Dany's race burned as she rocked her hips against Leah's. Part of it was her trying hard to finish so the embarrassment would stop, and another part was just how much it turned her own. She knew from experience that she could get off easily with light touches and heavy praising. Even as she came, moaning and pressing their foreheads together as she jerked her hips hard against Leah, the artist continued to shower her in love.

"There you go." Leah cooed softly. "Come for me, baby. Let me have it all."

Dany held her closer as she slowly came down, the feeling of the toy in her steadily overwhelming her. Seeing the look on her wife's face, Leah pulled back and gently guided her wife to the floor. The toy slipped out as Leah moved away, and she stood up to stretch as her wife calmed down.

"Shower?" Leah asked, cocking her head in the direction of the bathroom. Dany nodded weakly as she lay there.

By the time they were all done cleaning up, the clock was well past two am. Leah was waiting patiently at the door, bundled up for the cold weather outside. Dany finished throwing the last paper plate in the trash before she came jogging over to her wife.

"Ready?" Leah asked.

"Absolutely." The artist opened the door and they stepped outside. As they walked back, Leah bumped her shoulder against her wife's, and Dany instinctively reached over to grab her ass. Leah stared at her wife for a few moments, her eyes slowly narrowing as she felt something cold seeping into her butt cheek.

"What color is it?" Leah asked, dlight amusement in her voice.

"Guess."


End file.
